Âme
by Doraneko
Summary: La vie d'un ninja, ce n'est pas que les folles courses dans les arbres, les combats épiques, les frères d'armes et le devoir.     Ca, c'est avant. Futile. Pesant.     Ca ne sert plus à rien quand tout ce qui compte, c'est de survivre.


**Disclaimer** : Ce One-shot a été écrit à l'occasion du premier concours organisé par Kokonut. Il a été inspiré par Danseuses de Delphes, composé entre 1909 et 1910 par le pianiste Claude Debussy en hommage à Frédéric Chopin. Tout ce qui apparaît ici est la propriété de Kishimoto Masashi. Les lieux où se déroulent les actions et les personnages qui les exécutent sont tirés de mon imagination, mais bien inspirés de l'œuvre originale. Le scénario est également mien.

**Genre** : One-shot, action, psychologie, death-fic

**Vocabulaire** : Le _sake_ est un alcool de riz très populaire au Japon.

Le _sashiko_ est un assemblage de pièces de tissus. Comme un patchwork.

Un _yari_ est une lance médiévale nipponne d'environ 2,5 m, à hampe et lame droite.

-o-O-o-

-o-O-o-O-o-

-o-O-o-

Haletant, le garçon fit une pause en même temps qu'une dernière bourrasque de vent manquait à nouveau de le faire chuter. Mais si l'envie de s'écrouler délicieusement à terre pour attendre son sort avec soulagement et indifférence le taraudait, son sens du devoir couplé au plus naturel instinct de survie lui insufflèrent suffisamment de force pour qu'il parvienne à se rétablir. Sa pèlerine à capuche se renversa sur ses épaules, mais y resta accrochée. Il ne sut cependant s'il devait s'en sentir soulagé. La pluie tombait si drue et depuis si longtemps qu'il se sentait trempé même à l'intérieur de sa combinaison réglementaire. Car celle-ci avait beau être étanche, elle se trouvait dans un état si déplorable – trouée, déchirée, lacérée – qu'il doutait de pouvoir la récupérer un jour. Mais une partie de lui-même lui glissa sournoisement que les morts n'avaient plus l'usage pratique de vêtements.

Épuisé, il voulut repartir, mais ses forces le trahirent et il n'évita de nouveau la chute qu'en prenant appui d'une main sur ses genoux tremblotants. L'autre était occupée à comprimer son flanc gauche où l'élançaient deux douloureux points de côté. Sa tête tomba comme une fleur qui se fane, mais il se força à la maintenir de manière toute relative afin de permettre à l'air qui entrait et sortait de ses poumons par impulsions saccadées de passer sa gorge. À chaque inspiration, la douleur de ses muscles se faisait cruellement sentir, mais au moins cela l'empêchait-il de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Se ressaisissant – « un contrôle de soi absolu » disait Konan-sama – il se redressa lentement, difficilement, car la moindre cellule de son corps criait souffrance. La même main qu'auparavant releva les mèches qui collaient à son visage et obscurcissaient sa vue, dégageant de cette manière la plaquette de métal nouée autour de son front par un bout de tissu bleu. Son horizon ainsi libéré, il leva péniblement le regard. Ses pupilles voilées sondèrent les masses d'eau aux nuances grisées qui se déversaient allègrement sur la terre depuis déjà de nombreuses heures et, repérant les infimes détails qu'apprenaient à reconnaître les enfants de son pays dès leur plus jeune âge, il en résulta une nouvelle contraction de ses muscles faciaux qui fit que ses traits se froncèrent et que sa bouche se retroussa légèrement en une grimace qui en disait long. Pressé par l'urgence, il remit doucement sa main à son emplacement premier et repartit, cahin-caha, en tentant de ménager au maximum son corps saboulé sans pour autant perdre trop de sa vitesse. Ce que d'autres auraient maudit, lui bénissait depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité car au sein de sa nation, jouer des heures sous les orages était un des loisirs favoris de tout gamin débrouillard. Mais son aubaine allait prendre fin. Déjà la voute céleste s'éclaircissait et les chances pour que l'averse dura jusqu'à la nuit étaient proches de zéro.

Et il n'en pouvait plus.

Tout en se faufilant entre les arbres ruisselants à un train qui le secouait si fort qu'il avait envie de gémir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée peu amène pour les Services de Renseignement qui avaient classé cette mission en un simple rang C. C'était une équipe de _jõnins_ qu'il aurait fallu pour espionner ces gars-là. Pas un aspirant _chûnin_. Et encore moins seul. Avec ses camardes, la têtue Aishywara et le rageur Gennosuke, avec les stratégies et le soutien des techniques de Foudre d'Akenoki-sensei... La situation aurait-elle été plus enviable ? Trois poursuivis, deux, un ? Des morts ?

Était-ce du gâchis que de mourir à treize ans ?

S'efforçant de ne pas laisser son attention s'égarer, il sonda une fois de plus toutes les options qui s'offraient à lui, s'évertuant sans réelle conviction à dénicher un détail qui lui aurait échappé, un débouché à cette interminable chasse qui rabaissait l'espoir de toute une dynastie au rang de bête traquée. Malheureusement pour lui, ses capacités se portaient plus sur l'observation et la furtivité que sur la puissance brute, et même si ç'avait été le contraire, il ne portait déjà plus son parapluie à _senbons_ avant même le début de la poursuite. C'était quelque chose qu'on avait pris soin de lui retirer en s'imaginant que cela suffirait à le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Grave erreur, mais elle le privait d'un avantage certain. De plus, sa réserve de chakra était au plus bas depuis ses dernières techniques de Terre. Les Sables Voraces avaient certes ralenti ses poursuivants, mais aucun ne s'était retrouvé suffisamment enlisé pour y rester, et son Mur de Terre était d'une utilité risible sans les techniques aqueuses de son équipière. Et pour compléter le tableau, il avait posé ses derniers pièges peu de temps auparavant. Avec de la chance – beaucoup de chance – un kunai ou deux parviendraient peut-être à se ficher dans un poumon ou dans une jambe, mais il ne pouvait guère en espérer davantage.

Son pied, pourtant habitué aux terrains spongieux, glissa sur une pierre trop lisse et il ne put que tenter de se rattraper de justesse à la branche basse d'un jeune plant. Mais sa paume ripa sur l'écorce à la fois trop glissante et trop rêche et ses fesses atterrirent rudement dans la boue. L'onde de choc qui en résulta remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale dans ce qui lui sembla être un véritable tremblement et il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver ses esprits. Aussi resta-t-il assis sur la terre humide jusqu'à ce que la douleur de sa main ensanglantée ne le tire de sa torpeur. Il se rappela alors qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêter. S'arrêter, c'était la mort. Alors il rassembla sa volonté, et tira et poussa sur ses membres jusqu'à se retrouver pantelant, mais debout. Le premier pas fut le plus pénible. Puis un autre suivit, et un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive presque à retrouver son rythme premier. Mais cet incident venait de porter un coup à son moral et le fit revoir ses estimations à la baisse. Tiendrait-il seulement jusqu'à la fin de l'orage ?

Cramponnée aux parois de son organisme, la panique ronflait comme un feu de forge, grondait comme un tigre sauvage qui conquérait un territoire. Là aussi sa détermination agissait et cantonnait la menace à cet étroit terrain de jeu où elle prenait racine, mais ce cocon n'était pas étanche. De sous le couvercle de persévérance suintaient des filaments de terreur pure qui s'agrippaient aux entrailles et s'en nourrissaient pour donner naissance à de nouvelles pousses, cercle vicieux de peur bestiale et primaire difficilement réfréné. Son sang en charria les vibrions, pollua ses veines et il trébucha de nouveau. Ce fut un énième tronc, fort et sage, qui le sauva, ne prélevant comme prix de son soutien que ce qui s'échappa d'une nouvelle coupure au front. Le garçon se sentit comme la fois où il avait abusé du _sake_ de basse qualité sous les bravades de son exubérant équipier. Ses pas se croisèrent, s'égarèrent pour, sans tout-à-fait revenir à la normale, finalement obéir à ce que commandait le cortex, maître absolu de la chair : fuir. Avancer. Ne jamais s'arrêter.

Il se rappela alors qu'il n'avait pas cherché à dissimuler l'empreinte de sa chute, mais jeta cette pensée et l'étrange sentiment qui l'accompagnait aux orties aussitôt qu'ils se manifestèrent. Lui d'habitude si sérieux, si méthodique, abandonnait délibérément toute forme de précaution désormais futile. Entièrement concentré sur sa survie, il avançait presque à tâtons sous la pluie battante, les yeux plissés pour forcer sa vision, qu'il négligeait pourtant quelques instants à chaque fois qu'il discernait une bande de terrain plat, se ménageant sans se ménager.

Une pensée parasite agitait souvent son esprit et menaçait alors de saper sa résolution. Une fois de plus, elle revint à l'assaut : pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à souffrir alors qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir ? Pourquoi n'attendait-il pas la mort de pied ferme, kunai en main, ou simplement assis avec sérénité ?

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il reléguait ce jugement défaitiste au troisième plan de son attention. C'était vrai qu'il était bien parti pour mourir. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. S'il avait tenu si longtemps, c'était parce que la pluie était là. Pour lui. Porteuse de la force de son village. Elle lui rappelait pourquoi il agissait ainsi, son rôle, ses espoirs et ses devoirs.

Il tiendrait.

Ou pas.

Mais il essaierait.

Son esprit prit encore un virage inattendu dans son raisonnement et s'égara un bref instant parmi les souvenirs heureux. D'un grincement de dents, il repoussa fermement ces vaines pensées égoïstes. Pour le moment, seule la situation actuelle devait tenir sa conscience en alerte. Rien d'autre. Il verrait plus tard. S'il le pouvait.

Il poursuivit sa route, trébuchant parfois, s'enrayant souvent. Son corps lui-même se faisait son propre ennemi : ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus qu'à contrecœur, ses plaies continuaient de saigner et la froidure menaçait de gripper tous ses mécanismes. Il était épuisé, après avoir utilisé plus de la moitié de son énergie vitale rien que pour sortir du camp qu'il avait infiltré et, selon son horloge interne, couru pendant près de huit heures. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écumer en silence quand se rappela à sa mémoire la détestable vérité de son incompétence. Car si ses poursuivants décidaient subitement que cela n'en valait plus la peine et qu'ils pouvaient tout aussi bien le laisser partir, cela ne changerait strictement rien pour eux : il n'avait pu approcher suffisamment les capitaines pour surprendre leur conversation ou même jeter un simple coup d'œil sur la carte qu'ils avaient dépliée.

L'ennui, c'était qu'eux croyaient qu'il savait.

Comme pour ponctuer cette constatation rageuse et hautement frustrante, un vague, très vague écho résonna parmi les troncs avant de parvenir jusqu'à lui. Appelant une partie de l'infime réserve de chakra qu'il lui restait, il porta sa technique secrète sur les gouttes glacées et superposa à son regard un autre tableau. Quatre silhouettes d'hommes adultes rivalisaient en esquives et saltos pour tenter de se soustraire à la portée des explosifs et des lames féroces judicieusement placés à leur intention. Chacun ne se préoccupait que de lui-même, si bien que l'un d'eux fit une embardée pour éviter son collègue, ce qui lui valut une blessure à l'épaule. Mais il fit fi de la douleur pour rouler de côté – sur l'autre épaule – et se mettre à l'abri derrière un rocher. Le garçon serra les dents. Ils allaient tous s'en sortir.

Soudainement, son pied ne rencontra plus d'appui et il perdit l'équilibre. Pris par surprise, il s'efforça de revenir à sa vision normale, mais il était trop tard. « _Assure-toi toujours de savoir où tu vas, mon fils._ » Il avait été prévenu.

Puis son corps lourd s'effondra et ce fut l'Enfer.

Par un miracle que toutes les autorités morales de ce monde n'auraient su expliquer, il n'atterrit pas de tête et le roc ébréché se contenta de mordre cruellement ses côtes avant de le laisser repartir vivant. Il roula plusieurs fois sur lui-même en criant sous la peau déchirée et la pression des obstacles avant de tenter de faire passer ses jambes avant lui pour freiner sa descente. Mais ses pieds se prirent dans une grosse racine et le reste de son corps, emporté par son élan, se détacha du sol pour passer par-dessus le reste en quelques grossières roulades et le calvaire reprit. De nouveau il voulut lutter, mais son crâne heurta quelque chose et tout se perdit dans un enchevêtrement de coups et de déchirures, celles de sa peau et de ses espérances. Et cela dura, dura...

Il ne sut dire quand il s'était enfin immobilisé, mais au bout d'un temps indéfini, il prit conscience que son corps pesait sur quelque chose de vaguement dur, une impression de fermeté solide et rassurante. Puis revint la douleur, criante, vivante, qui ravageait son enveloppe et la détruisait à petit feu. Et enfin la pluie, qui ne s'abattait plus seulement sur ses cheveux, mais bel et bien sur l'ensemble de son corps.

Il lui sembla se souvenir de quelque chose d'important qu'il devait faire, ou plutôt qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêter de faire. Mais il ne se rappelait plus de quoi il s'agissait et ne fit aucun effort pour s'en souvenir. Échiné, il resta là, à même le sol, avec cette sensation de flotter dans le néant sans aucun appui solide dont lui avait une fois parlé Akenoki-sensei. Il le revoyait encore très vaguement, attablé avec lui seul à la table d'un restaurant, se remémorant à sa demande les mauvais souvenirs de guerre pour préparer son élève à affronter pareilles situations. Mais même ce souvenir ne parvenait plus à le réchauffer. Il avait du mal à voir entre les mèches que la pluie collait à son visage abîmé. Un goût de terre et de sang mêlés corrodait sa langue. Le froid qui s'était insinué jusqu'au plus profond de ses os le glaçait en même temps que sa chair douloureuse lui semblait à vif, comme dépecée de son épiderme. À quelques endroits épars sur son corps meurtri, l'algie pulsait au rythme du liquide vital qui n'avait pas encore quitté ses veines.

Son cœur battait peut-être encore, mais plus pour longtemps. Il était fini. Quelques minutes auparavant, il se demandait encore s'il reverrait à nouveau les sourires de son équipe et entendrait leurs rires si particuliers, si dissemblables et qui pourtant parvenaient rien qu'en réminiscence à le tirer des abîmes où l'entrainaient parfois quelques sombres pensées. Mais à présent, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne verrait pas la pluie s'arrêter, pas plus que les lumières du soleil naissant se refléter sur les toits encore humides des maisons rondes de son village ou le chignon serré aux couleurs de neiges éternelles de son ancêtre. Il n'entendrait plus son prénom crié, murmuré ou simplement prononcé. Celui-ci serait probablement gravé sur la stèle de son village – à moins que l'on ne retrouve son corps, auquel cas il aurait peut-être une tombe où sa mère viendrait prier parfois. Cela l'aiderait à faire son deuil. Pour sauver leur clan, elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de se faire engrosser par un ninja plus talentueux encore que l'avait été son père. À son âge, les chances pour qu'elle survive à une couche étaient dérisoires.

Les yeux mi-clos, il basculait peu à peu dans les dolines de l'inconscience. Le plus agréable, le plus facile était de renoncer, de se laisser bercer par les ténèbres qui n'attendaient qu'un relâchement de sa part pour le submerger et l'emporter au loin, en paix. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de lâcher prise. Un trouble. Il devait s'en défaire. Fermer les yeux... Se laisser aller... Cela était trop dur de rester...

...en vie.

Une douce lumière naquit derrière ses paupières, agitées d'un soubresaut sous le coup de la surprise. Elle était là, devant lui. Aishywara. Son visage angélique lui souriait, de cette moue charmante qu'elle abordait les jours beau temps, les joues rosies par les chauds rayons. Il lui semblait l'entendre encore, comme éclatant de nulle part, cette voix argentine au timbre de clochettes. Elle l'appelait, par son prénom concis qui frappait quiconque s'entendait énumérer à la suite les patronymes de l'équipe quatorze, et lui enjoignait de les rejoindre. Et alors qu'elle se détournait, dans un tourbillon de cheveux bleus et de jupon vermeil assorti à ses prunelles, il perçut un éclair vert vif qui lui brûla les yeux et les hurlements bravaches de Gennosuke. Puis un roulement de dés sur un plateau tandis qu'une voix chaude et paternaliste se lamentait encore sur sa paie perdue. Un souffle d'ivresse, pareil à celui des courses dans les branches et des pirouettes de combat, chassa de l'intérieur la léthargie qui lestait son corps de plomb.

Un ombre rosée, agenouillée à son chevet, le réconfortait comme de ses maladies infantiles, avec des gestes familiers empreints de tendresse et de douceur. Dans son dos, les échos d'une voix chevrotante peinaient à parvenir à son ouïe malmenée. Mais ses pupilles lui apportaient l'image de ce kimono usé qu'il avait toujours connu et ses narines captaient presque les exhalaisons ramenées des rizières où elle travaillait. Une vague de chaleur au parfum entêtant le recouvrit et l'enivra, insufflant à son corps martyrisé un sentiment qui raviva la braise de conscience qu'il lui restait. Il voulait encore prendre des coups d'Aishywara, s'exaspérer de Gennosuke, sermonner doucement Akenoki-sensei sur son addiction aux jeux d'argent, serrer cette femme qu'il adorait dans ses bras et s'apaiser sous le babillage de sa grand-mère en fin...

...de vie.

Comme lorsque l'on tamisait la lueur d'une bougie, les couleurs se ternirent, les contours devinrent flous... et la nuit sombre reprit ses droits sur ses sens. Il rouvrit les yeux, à moitié seulement. Il lui semblait que la pluie tombait moins fort et que son enveloppe était moins misérable. Et pour se le prouver, et peut-être aussi pour rechercher ce songe dont les bribes de souvenirs disparaissaient de sa conscience comme l'eau s'écoulait entre les dents d'une fourchette, il força sa vision à se stabiliser et à se fixer sur les éléments qu'il pouvait discerner. Face à lui s'étendait un terrain de boue et de cailloux, un sol stérile sur les quelques dizaines de mètres que pouvait couvrir son regard. Il lui semblait que la forêt où il déambulait quelques minutes auparavant n'avait jamais existé qu'en rêve.

_Il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Fuir. Avancer._

Et comme pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas encore mort, la perception des doigts de sa main gauche se refermant sur sa paume, des ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair, relança sa conscience léthargique. Et après sa main, ce fut son coude, puis son poignet, son autre coude... Progressivement, il reprit le contrôle de son être moulu et, à force de râles et de persévérance se hissa sur ses genoux. Le tronc cuisant et le souffle court, il s'assura de vaguement tenir en équilibre et releva les yeux. Un nouveau rocher le dominait de toute sa hauteur et son esprit fiévreux l'imaginait drapé dans une attitude goguenarde, comme s'il riait intérieurement du pathétisme qu'il devait dégager. Mais il fit fi de cette impression pour s'agripper à la pierre et parvenir, tant bien que mal, à tenir sur ses jambes. Là, il demeura encore quelques instants las, appuyé sur l'obstacle pour reprendre son souffle et faire diminuer la douleur qui continuait de déchirer son être. Son bras droit lui causait une douleur lancinante à chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait et il préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait. Il lui semblait que son corps s'était changé en _sashiko_ et que chaque partie qui le composait pulsait la douleur à un rythme différent. Mais il prit sur lui et se redressa. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche. Il regarda autour de lui.

La lande déserte ne s'étendait pas à perte de vue, mais prenait fin environ un kilomètre plus loin. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu provoquer l'arrêt si brusque de la végétation, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Sans savoir s'il réussirait à ne pas s'écrouler avant l'autre côté, il avança.

Il voulu aller vite. Reprendre son rythme trop lent et trop rapide, peut-être même se surpasser comme il était raconté dans les légendes. C'est bien connu, non ? Le _shinobi _seul, acculé, au plus mal de sa situation, se découvre alors une réserve de volonté enfouie en lui et dépasse ses limites pour accomplir sa mission et en revenir à moitié mort, presque mais pas tout-à-fait, juste assez pour être sauvé et glorifié par ses pairs. Mais là, alors qu'il n'était même plus capable de serrer un poing sans gémir, de lever une jambe sans haleter... Où était-elle, cette réserve ? Cette force inconnue née de sa seule détermination à survivre ? Le sang qui bout, le chakra qui flamboie... Les exemples cités à chaque génération... Misérable ver, après s'être relevé, il trainait des pieds au risque de trébucher comme un nouveau-né. À cette allure, il mettrait des heures à parcourir ce kilomètre.

Il déclinait à vue d'œil. À travers le brouillard qui enveloppait son esprit et l'obligeait à tourner au ralenti, même lui le percevait. Marcher était tout un programme : se pencher d'un côté, soulever le bassin, parvenir à balancer la jambe vers l'avant, y répartir son poids, recommencer... Il put par ailleurs constater qu'il ne portait plus sa pèlerine. Elle avait probablement été arrachée dans sa chute. Mais il ne pleuvait presque plus. Sa combinaison lui semblait un étau lourd, même si cela suffisait au peu d'oxygène qu'il parvenait à inspirer en une seule fois. Son souffle...

Contre sa propre volonté, son corps s'arqua vers l'avant, lui donnant des airs de pantin désarticulé et tandis qu'il percevait, impuissant, les ravages causés à son organisme, ses yeux n'eurent que la force de s'abaisser pour contempler la lame qui dépassait de son thorax.

_Yari_...

Finalement...

...ils l'avaient rattrapé...


End file.
